I've Loved You From The Very First Day
by prettylittlelucian
Summary: okkk guys, this is my first fanfic ever soo it's not the best, but i hope you enjoy it! i have the next chapter ready too go, so when i reach 10  reviews it will be up! read&review, enjoy pretties! xoxox steph.
1. Chapter 1

It is July 1st, 2012 and I am walking down the street hand in hand with Chris, going to get coffee. We have been together for a while now, and things are really starting to get serious. All though a number of my fans, along with my mom, sister, Claire, Annie, Callie, Kurt, and Scott would much rather me be with Ian, I really think I love Chris.

Just as Chris and I are ordering our coffees, very different from one another, my phone begins going beeping with twitter notifications rapidly, along with a text from Ian. It seems that the #1 Worldwide Twitter Trend is, "We Want Lucy and Ian to Ustream". I sit down at a small table and call Ian.

After a few rings, I hear Ian's adorable voice e on the other end.

"Hey, Luc! Did you see the trend? Our fans are crazy amazing."

"Hey! Yeah, I did! Soo, when should we do the ustream? It seems… highly requested."

"As always. Uh, maybe Wednesday? We don't film that day so it should work."

I begin to get lost in my thoughts. I love Chris, he's my boyfriend and he makes me happy. But since day one… I've just had such a…connection with Ian. I love Ian, and he loves me too. I know it. Whenever I'm with Chris, I wish it was Ian. I wish it was his arms wrapped around me, his soft, gentle kisses, and his flattering compliments. Were meant to be. I've been trying to get away from these feelings for too long, trying to prove to myself that they aren't real. But they are.

"Luc? Lucy? LUCYGOOOSE."

"W-what? Sorry I didn't hear you… I was thinking."

"Oh, okay. No worries. I said that we should do it Wednesday, we don't have too film that day."

Oh! Right! Yeah, sure! Sounds good. Can't wait, see you then!"

I have the worst case of butterflies, thinking of being in Ian's apartment with him again on Wednesday. As I look up, I see Chris.

"Hey beautiful, here you go. Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, it was... Ian. Can we go back to my apartment? We need too talk…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris looks extremely uneasy, and I feel terrible, but this isn't right. I belong with Ian, just as Aria belongs with Ezra. Were soul mates.

"Ok…" Chris says. There's hurt in his voice.

We walk back to my apartment, but it's the opposite of when we walked here. We aren't holding hands and laughing at stupid jokes. This time were far apart, an awkward silence lingering in the air, the only noise being our feet hitting the ground and the cars going by.

When we arrive at my apartment, I sit on my couch, and he sits across from me on a chair from the kitchen table.

"So... what's up? Is something wrong?"

"Chris… I love you. These past few months... they've been great. Really. But since the first day I stepped onto the WB lot, I was in love with someone else. Since before I met you. I wanted it to go away, so I dated people to get him off my mind. But Ian and I have a connection I've never felt before, and he's my soul mate. I'm not sure if he feels the same, but I need to find out. I can't... I can't try to make it go away anymore. I'm sorry..."

"Wow... uh... I have one thing to say. Ian is going to get his ass kicked. Thanks for using me to get rid of your feelings. Whatever Luc, im done."

Chris runs for the door, and I know where he's going. He can't do this. I won't let him.

"Chris! STOP! If you really love me you won't hurt him."

I grab him by his shirt too stop him, but before I can realize what I'm doing, my face begins to sting. Chris slapped me.

"Get off of me you BITCH. I don't want to talk to you ever again. I don't even want to see you for the rest of my life."

I hear someone's voice, it sounds familiar. I can't see who it is through the tears streaming down my face.

"What the fuck did you just call her? Why is she crying? What did you do too her?"

"Ask her, you're her soul mate aren't you? I'm leaving. Have fun with her, but make sure she isn't using you too get over her feelings for someone else."

It's Ian. He's here, at my house and he's protecting me. I stand up and run towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist and crying into his shoulder.

"Lucy! Oh my god, what happened? I'm so sorry. He won't be anywhere near you ever again, I promise. Come sit on the couch."

He takes my hand and leads me over to the couch, and I sit down next to him resting my head on his shoulder. We've always fit together like puzzle pieces.

"I... I told him that I love you and.. and were soul mates and I've known from day one that we were soul mates. I dated people to try to... get rid of my feelings for you because I didn't think you felt the same way. I love you Ian. I love you so much. You're the only thing I want, for the rest of my life. He said he was going to beat the shit out of you, so I grabbed him by his shirt and he slapped me..."

"Lucy. Shh. Stop crying, I'm here. I'll always be here. I love you too, always have and I always will. Please don't cry. I'll get him back for what he did to you. Trust me, for the record you are NOT a bitch. You're amazing, beautiful, your... youre perfect Lucy. I love you."

Ian wrapped his arms around me, and soon my sobbing subsided. He began humming Happiness, Aria and Ezra's song, and I was asleep before I knew it, right where I wanted to be, being held by the only person that matters to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally wakeup to the sound of the coffee maker churning, not remembering a thing about last night. All I remember is falling asleep in Ian's arms, and honestly that's all I want to remember. I vaguely remember the fight with Chris and Ian coming, but I don't remember everything perfectly.

As I look over I see Ian walking towards me with two cups of coffee, and a smile instantly comes across both our faces.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Feeling refreshed? You slept for a pretty long time."

"Yeah, I guess I was just overwhelmed and tired. Thank you for the coffee, but you didn't have to stay the night. You could've gone home..."

"No, Lucy. I couldn't go home. I couldn't just leave with the chance of Chris coming back here and hurting you again. I needed to protect you."

Tears are starting to form in my eyes as I remember what had happened the night before, when Chris slapped me. I have to be strong, I can't start crying. But just as I think that, a tear rolls down my cheek. Followed by another, and another, and another.

Wiping the tears off of my cheeks, Ian pulls me close and whispers into my hair,

"It's okay. Everything is going to be fine. I'm here now and i'm never leaving. Got that? I love you. I don't care if it's too soon to say that. I know it's true and it has been since the day I met you."

"I love you too Ian. Thank you for being here, and thank you for staying. It really means so much."

"You're welcome. Now, since i'm a horrible cook, do you want to go down to that little bookstore café for breakfast? I'm sure your starving."

"Yeah, about that… i think we need to get you some cooking lessons. But sure, let's go."

With that, we walk hand in hand down the street to the little café, and nothing has ever felt so right. My life is finally where it should be, and i'm not screwing it up this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ive never been too this café, but by the looks of it, its seems relaxing and calm, just what I need right now. Ian orders for himself and I as I go and look at the books.

It seems like it's taking forever for Ian too get back, but all of a sudden I feel a familiar pair of hands wrapped around my waist.

"What are you looking at?"

"Hmm... To Kill A Mockingbird. A favorite of Aria and Ezra's, if I remember correctly?" I giggle and turn around too kiss Ian. His kisses aren't like Chris'. Their more passionate and sweet, not as rough and demanding. I love it.

"Okay well, I got our food so let's go sit and eat, okay? We have something to discuss by the way."

"What?"

We sit and Ian begins to explain what we "need to talk about".

"So, now that were together and everything, we need to figure some stuff out."

"Like..?"

"like are we going public, who are we going to tell, how are we going to deal with chr-"

"Stop. We aren't dealing with Chris right now. I don't want to think about him. But yeah, I think I want to go public... I just don't really know how... "

"I'm sorry. What if we tell everyone during our ustream tomorrow? I mean obviously all those girls are going to be asking if "Lucian Lives" as usual, so when someone asks we might as well just say it."

"Okay. Sounds good, but I need to be alone for a little while. I need too just lie down and think about some stuff for a while. "

"Alright, well let's go then. I'll walk you back to your apartment."

As we get up too leave, I hear my name being called by an all too familiar voice.

"LUCYYYY!"

"Hey, Ash! What's going on? We were actually just about to leave."

"Oh, you're here together? Oh my god, are you together finally? Ive been secretly... "Shipping" you guys for a while, by the way."

"Uh, well yes. But you can't tell anyone yet. We're going public tomorrow. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Yeah, promise! Well I got to run so I'll see you two lovebirds soon. Love you guys"

"Love you!"

"Well I wasn't expecting to see her in there."

"Yeah, me either. Luc, can I ask you something?" Ian says, taking my hand.

"Sure, anything."

"Well... are you... do you want to go and think because you're having second thoughts? Are you thinking about going back too Chris…?"

"No. not at all. But a lot has happened over the past few days and I really just need to think things through."

"Alright, just making sure. "

Before I know it, was standing at the entrance of my apartment building.

"Okay, well i'm going to go. I love you."

"I love you too, call me later?"

"Yeah, call you later."

With that, I lean up too kiss Ian, and walk up to my apartment. I sit down loosing myself in thoughts, but not the kind I was expecting. I'm thinking about Ian the whole time. What if we get married? What if I become pregnant? Just as I start imagining the perfect wedding, the perfect family, my phone rings. Not looking at the screen, I answer.

"Hello?"

"Lucy. It's me. We need to talk."

That was not what I was expecting, not at all. Taking my phone away from my ear, I look at the screen to make sure i'm hearing correctly. Sure enough, my phones screen reads "Chris Zylka".


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh.. uh okay… hi."

I know where this conversation is going, and i can't let him guilt me back into our relationship. I just cant.

"lucy. I love you, babe. I need you in my life. ever since we broke up, ive been miserable. I never experienced heart break this bad before, and I cant deal with it. Im sorry for threatening ian… and for hurting you. Hes a cool guy, I really think we could get along. And hitting you, I have no excuse for. Im truly sorry. But if im going to make this work, I need to get something out. I… I cheated on you. Twice. But I regret every second of it. Im so sorry. Please take me back lucy, I need you to live. Please."

Hes always seemed so… strong. Ive never seen or heard him this upset, ever. I cant do this. I cant just listen to him like this. But Im already in love with someone else and nothing, nobody will ever change that. I cant let him know that my heart just shattered. I need to be strong.

"chris, look im sorry. I told you this already, and ill tell you again. Im in love with ian. Hes my soulmate and no matter what you say that wont change. We were great together, but it never felt right. Im sorry for leading you on, im sorry for using you, im sorry for making you believe this could work. There will always be a little piece of me that still loves you, but I love ian more than anything else in this world. Please, delete my number. We can't do this. Im sorry, bye chris."

"NO. LUCY WA-."

I hung up before he could finish, tears stinging my eyes. This is hard… harder than I expected it would be. I need ian right now. I need to have his arms around me, protecting me from how hurt I was feeling. I needed his soft touch, his voice telling me everything would be okay.

I can barely see my phone screen because of the waterfall of tears falling down my face, but somehow I managed to call ian. After 2 rings he answers.

"Hey! Did you think everything over? I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat for dinner tonight?"

"Ian."

Ian was the only word I could force out before I broke down sobbing harder than before.

"Luc! Whats wrong? You know what… don't answer that. Im right around the block. Ill be up in a few. I love you."

"I… I love you too."

And with that, the line went dead.

3 minutes later I heard a knock at the door, and I raced over too it. As soon as I turned the doorknob, ian pushed the door open, hugging me tightly and kissing the top of my head.

He didn't ask whats wrong, he just walked me over to the couch, sat me down on his lap and let my tears soak his shirt. I eventually calmed down, realizing how stupid it was for me to be upset over this. I have everything I will ever need.

"ian, I love you. I love you so,so much. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. I never knew I could have such strong feelings for someone, but now I do. I cant loose you. Please don't leave like everyone else did. Promise me. Promise you wont walk away. Promise you wont cheat on me, or hurt me in any way. Please ian."

"I love you too, lucy. I would never, ever do anything to hurt you. I couldn't risk loosing you. I could never live with myself, knowing I hurt you. Ive been waiting for you and Chris to break up, and every second you were together crushed me even more. Every tweet, every picture, every time you mentioned him felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. But I have everything I need for the rest of my life right here in my arms. Im never letting you go. I promise. "


	6. Chapter 6

Chris isn't really a part of my life anymore. Sure, I hear about him every now and then. Sometimes, if there's nothing better to do I watch TSC. But that's rare. Having Ian to call my own, and being able to finally have the feeling of safety and genuine love is something I wouldn't trade for the world.

I still think about him, though. I don't miss him, and I sure as hell no longer love him, but I still can't figure out a way to understand why I allowed myself to be treated that way. I have always hated smoking, but for some reason I not only formed a relationship with a smoker, but allowed him to smoke around me and blow smoke in my face. I promised myself I would never let anyone in if they were abusive, or if I was at risk. But I did. I allowed myself, fragile, little Lucy Hale to fall into an abusive relationship. I always figured that if that were to ever happen to me, I would immediately end it. I didn't realize how hard it would be to do that until I was put in that position. When you love someone, you can't just walk away. It's not that easy. I'm left with permanent damage, mentally and physically from a grown man that didn't understand when to stop. All along Ian has loved me, and he made it clear and obvious even before we were together. I never wanted to believe it, and that was the problem. I never wanted to let myself love him. Why? I'm not exactly sure. Ive never told anyone about the abuse problems I encountered with Chris… not Annie, not Claire, not anyone in my family. Not even Ian. I'm scared of their reactions. I need to tell Ian. He deserves to know that when Chris slapped me the day we broke up wasn't the first time he's laid a hand on me, but i'm not sure how to tell him without risking Ian attacking Chris for his actions.


End file.
